


Missed Window of Opportunity

by TechieHux



Series: Crybaby Warden Chronicles [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gay Male Character, Lost Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Dragon Age: Origins, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechieHux/pseuds/TechieHux
Summary: Sten stands awkwardly amongst them as he observes the elf fondle Kadan's behind while pressing a wet kiss to his cheek. He supposes this may be a celebration of... their continued sexual relations?





	Missed Window of Opportunity

Corinn finally ceases all pointless wanderings and defeats the blight completely, pleasing Sten infinitely in the process. But perhaps he should not have been so quick to claim comradeship with the warden, for Sten finds himself in the middle of a solemn ceremony without any real idea what is going on. 

Kadan and the elf make sickening stares at each other, and the musicians from a nearby tavern have ditched the frantic songs of brawling and now play gentle melodies. To make matters worse, those who are in attendance regularly clap, cry, and rejoice at unpredictable intervals.

Sten stands awkwardly amongst them as he observes the elf fondle Kadan's behind while pressing a wet kiss to his cheek. He supposes this may be a celebration of... their continued sexual relations? (Not without some heaviness in his stomach, Sten recalls the dazed, longing look on Corinn's face one of the nights that they'd kept watch for darkspawn. He'd kept flicking his gaze back to Sten's lips, over and over, but nothing had come of it.)

He is especially unsure why they dance and Corinn insists for him to join in too. Politely, Sten refuses, and feels warmth at seeing his Kadan make a fool of himself. By now this is an expected and natural order of things: Corinn plays the fool and Sten stands silently by, guarding. 

He'd been content to do just that until the Antivan assassin began taking up all of Kadan's time.

As the event draws to a close, Corinn and Zevran retire for the night (Together. To the same bedroom at the inn). Sten has a room for himself. 

He supposes all this means that the warden will not be joining him in Par Vollen within two days time, like they'd discussed after the post-blight ceremony. Corinn seems to have made other plans. 

Which is why surprise and quiet satisfaction rises up in Sten's chest when, two days later, Corinn appears on the docks carrying three bags, wearing a handsome smile, and holding the elf's hand. 

(Sten supposes he can put up with Zevran if it means that his Kadan will come too.)


End file.
